Computing devices and computing networks are frequently employed by users to obtain information and to make purchases. For example, a user may search for, review, and share information regarding items of interest from a network-based information service using his or her personal computing device. In another example, a user may purchase an item of interest from a network-based retailer using his or her personal computing device. Furthermore, network-based services may enable a user to perform these tasks in the comfort of their home or office and at their own pace and convenience.
In some instances, network-based services may provide information regarding a variety of items offered from a variety of sources. For example, a network-based travel service may offer flights, accommodations (e.g., hotels, bed and breakfasts, hostels, resorts, etc.), ground transportation (car rentals, taxis, town cars, trains, shuttles, etc.), or other travel items from a variety of airlines, accommodation providers, rental companies, etc. Further, inventory of each item may be highly volatile, such that the availability of any given travel item (e.g., a specific flight or hotel room) may be altered within a very short time period. In addition, multiple items may be available that meet a user's criteria (e.g., multiple flights or flight combinations to a given destination, multiple hotel rooms within a given city, etc.).
Moreover, in some instances, a network-based travel service may respond to a travel item query by providing opaque search listings. The service provides opaque listings when it withholds the identity of a travel item supplier (or information expected to reveal the identity of the travel item supplier), and then reveals the supplier's identity only after the user purchases the travel item corresponding to the opaque listing. Common examples of opaque listings for travel items include “secret” hotels and airfares. A network-based travel service may disclose, for example, only that the offered travel item is a four-star hotel near a major airport, or is an economy-class airfare to a major city, without providing the name of the hotel or airline. The service may also refrain from providing specific details, such as the hotel address or the flight departure time, that would allow the user to identify the supplier indirectly. The use of opaque search results may allow suppliers to sell excess travel item inventory while minimizing impact on traditional sales. However, due to the opacity, the purchaser of an opaque travel item may not know in advance whether the item will satisfy their travel requirements.